


Christmas treats

by hanananabananana



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Found Family, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, I love them so much, Philza minecraft is a dad, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), They’re a family your honor, i cant tag, they make christmas treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanananabananana/pseuds/hanananabananana
Summary: The sbi residence makes a christmas treat and Tommy realizes he has a family
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 220





	Christmas treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short christmas story i want to share here ^_^

Tommy yawned as he sat up from the couch. It had been a slow day at the sleepy boi residence and Tommy was just tired. Wilbur, sensing him awake, turned to him from his seat on the other side of the room. “So, sleeping beauty wakes up from his nap.” Tommy groaned, “oh shut up.” 

Wilbur giggled, “well now that you're awake, Phil wanted to do something with us. So get your lazy ass over here”. Tommy rolled his eyes at the lighthearted insult and moved to get up. If it was around a year ago that small insult would have made him finch and re-think every wrong and lazy thing he’s ever done in his life. You see, he’s been living with Phil for almost a year now, and this was going to be their first Christmas together. 

Back at the orphanage he had lived at previously, Christmas was never a big deal. Each kid would get a small gift depending on how good they had been that year and then that was it. (Tommy was not the best behaved kid so he never got much.) So when Phil had gotten out the decorations around two weeks ago, and all three of them became giddier and gidder each day leading up to the holliday, Tommy was quite confused (A giddy Technoblade?? He must be dreaming). They had told him how important Christmas was and how big it was to most people. Now Tommy was very excited for his first official Christmas. 

Tommy had also learned the art of joke insults. The first time Will had called him a bitch, Tommy had avoided him for a week and thought he was not welcome anymore. It took some time but now the three siblings will normally only refer to each other in insults. Which gives poor Phil a heart attack.

Back in the present Tommy enters the kitchen where he knew Phil and Techno were. He sees them looking over something with a couple of ingredients around them. Tommy walks up to them and Phil turns to him. “Hello Tommy! We're making Chocolate bark. Come help!” Tommy nodded as Wilbur walked into the room behind him. Tommy listened as Phil explains that they made this bark every year and gave it out to family and friends. Tommy smiled and made a mental note to give some to Tubbo and his family. 

Tommy saw the happy looks on both Techno and Wilburs faces. They must really love doing this huh. Tommy chuckles and walks over to the table. Phil points to the sink and Tommy walks to go wash his hands. After he finishes Phil hands him a big plastic bag, a bunch of candy canes, and a hammer that you would use to break open crabs. Tommy’s eyes widen and Phil laughs. “First you have to unwrap all of the candy canes but then you can go ahead and beat the shit out of them.” 

Tommy laughs with glee, “Oh hell yeah”. He starts to unwrap the many candy canes while Techno walks over to the stove top. Wilbur walks over to the cabinet and grabs a bowl while Phil grabs a small pot and fills it with water. He then sets the pot on the stove and Techno sets the heat to the ‘hot’ setting. Tommy continues to unwrap and put the candy canes in the bag while the water boils. They fill the room with small banter and laughs as they wait. 

Techno walks to the counter and grabs the bag of chocolate chips. He tosses them to Wilbur who pours them into the bowl he had previously grabbed. Once the water has started to boil, Wilbur puts the bowl on top of the pot of boiling water to melt the chocolate. At this time Tommy had finished unwrapping the candy and was sealing the bag. He laughs as he grabs the hammer and begins to crush the red and white candy. The sound echoes through the kitchen and Phil laughs. “I knew he would like that job.” The other two nod and laugh in agreement.

Tommy continued to crush the candys till all that was left were small bits. He turned to Phil to indicate he was finished. Phil smiled at him and nodded. Tommy grabbed the bag and walked over to the rest of his family. He watched as Wilbur stirred the half melted chocolate. They joked around a bit more while they waited for the chocolate to melt. When it did, Wilbur motioned for Tommy to come over. 

Wilbur told Tommy to pour the bits of candy into the melting chocolate, and Tommy did so. He handed the spoon over to the younger to stir. Tommy stirred the chocolate-candy mixture until all of the small pieces were mixed in. 

He turns to the counter where Techno and Phil are setting out a cookie sheet and wax paper. Wilbur, after seeing the mixture fully melted, took the bowl from the stove and motioned to Tommy to turn off the stovetop. Tommy followed him and watched as he and Techno poured the chocolate onto the sheet and spread it out evenly. Phil then grabbed the sheet and put it in the freezer to harden. 

Techno smiled at Tommy and ruffled his hair affectionately. The younger laughed and elbowed him in the side in response. The two fooled around a bit more while Wilbur watched and laughed. 

After this the family made a few more batches of the bark, using pretzels, white chocolate, and other fun ingredients. Tommy was having the time of his life, just messing around with his family. 

After they had finished, Phil brought out the first batch they made and broke off a piece. He offered the tray to the other three, who all promptly broke off a piece for themselves. Tommy took a bite of him and smiled. It tasted genuinely really good. “It’s good right?” Phil had directed the question to Tommy. 

He nodded and gave Phil a hug. “Thank you” the phrase was uttered in barely a whisper but it was enough for Phil to hear. He squeezed the boy tighter and smiled. “Of course Son.” 

The family had moved to the living room to watch shitty movies and laugh together. Tommy fell asleep sandwiched between Phil and Wilbur, content and happy. This was his family. No matter what


End file.
